Harry Potter the serpent prince ( Characters are not mine)
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter finds his true calling as dark secrets are discovered in the form of a letter sent long ago from Lily but what do we real really about her was she who people thought she was and what does Harry having more then one father have to do with it? Friends become enemies and enemies become family Harry Potter world is crashing down around him as the final war begins


Harry Potter And The Lost Serpent Prince

Harry Potter is in 4th Year in Hogwarts he is 15 years old and its the last day at Hogwarts he sat in Griffindor tower contemplating what he had just discovered about his mother and his true family. Harry " How dare that … old fool of a headmaster set my mother up to be killed just because he found out who she really was a powerful Pureblood". He closed his eyes and remembered getting and opening the letter addressed to him **"Dearest Harry, **

**What am about to tell you will change your future and destiny forever**

**you see dear child I am a pure blood and was abandon as a baby by my mother as I was conceived out of wedlock my birth certificate will verify that all I'm about to tell you is true I swear on my families magic Name: Lily Malfoy Riddle **

**Mother: Lady Malfoy Brother: Lucius Malfoy Aunt: Draco Malfoy Cousin: Black and Prince **

**Father: Thomas Malvolo Riddle Brother: Tom Malvolo Riddle Cousin: Salazar Slytherin **

**Heir: Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Griffindor**

**Creature Inheritance: Quarter Veela/ Half Vampire **

**So you see my dear child Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle a.k.a ( Voldemort) are my older brothers and Severus and Black are my first cousins your uncles and their heir" **Harry shouted " What!?" **" I know this is a shock my son and I must tell you that you are not a Potter James wasn't your father as he couldn't have kids so I created a potion that I could chose the fathers yes that's right you have more then one know that you are going to be very powerful on your 16****th**** birthday your fathers are: Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin I do not know if you will inheritant Remus Condition you might so be prepared but you should be able to change at will". **Harry " I can't believe this they are my fathers I … can't be" he cried. **" I know you are feeling shocked, scared or angry with me and I'm very sorry we really wanted a child we both we always love you and so will your fathers you know you look a lot like all of them you were a very beautiful baby I'm sorry to say you haven't got my eyes but you do have my smile and lips. **Harry sniffed and smiled **" Your godparents are Minerva, Poppy, Fred, George,Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix, Madam Poppy, Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus Black and Fenrir Grayback".**Harry "That's not too bad".

**Also do not trust the Weasley's or Dumbledore they don't really care about you to them you are a weapon and to get them fame and money I'm sorry my son I cant tell you how I know but trust me also the prophecy is a fake but Dumbledore or Tom doesn't know this I was there when the true prophecy was made and I couldn't let Dumbledore know so I wiped ****Professor Trelawney****memory and planted a different one to protect you and my family who I forget and love expect Peter he betrayed me and James my mate tell Sev I forgive him and my other brothers they didn't know but know that I will be returning as I made a thing were a piece of my soul is saved away in an object I will be returning after the war I was never light harry neither was James as are core's are naturally dark". **Harry "I guess I've made my choice am going to let my true nature take hold and be myself without the mask I have to wear". **" ****The prophecy is: A child with 4 fathers will raise and be a beacon of the light while his true self is Dark to the core. He will change and grow and become who he was always meant to be he will find the truth and he will find what he has lost and never had a family he will rise as the dark lords heir and be prince of the dark he will change the dark forever and melt and heal there hearts. He will be loved and gain the life he missed he will train for the upcoming war against the light as harry potter dies and the prince shall live he will bring friends and people who truly love him to his side as the light begins to falter without their saviour and weapon of the light they will truly have lost as he will change the wizarding world forever for the better for creatures and wizards alike and will rule by his fathers and by his mother's side he will be more powerful then merlin and he will find his mates and be rule will his family no longer death eathers but the immortal army for those who support and are truly followers not out of fear but believe and respect will be immortal will their family for generations". **Harry smiled and laughed he was now relaxed about his future and is ready to embrace it".

Harry Potter- Chapter 1 Sending out the letters

Harry " Thank you mother for what you have sacrificed for me". Harry got up from his bed and was about to go into the sitting room when he heard a noise and decide to eavesdrop. Ron " I'm getting sick of this Hermione he's risking our lives for what fame and money?!" he sneered Hermione " Shh Ron someone could heard us! I know he always has to be the hero and drag us along if the headmaster wasn't paying us I don't think I could keep up with us being … friends with the boy who lived". Ron " Yeah he's to stupid to work out we don't even like him I don't know how Fred or George really like him mum said if they don't wise up she's kicking them out". Harry grew very angry and wanted to kill them on the spot he mind racing he went back upstairs and wrote **Minerva, Poppy, Fred, George,Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix, Madam Poppy, Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus Black and Fenrir Grayback ,Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin,****Sirius Black and Draco **a letter with a copy of Lily's letter and birth certificate it took them 5 minutes to replay back the first was from Lucius Malfoy "**Harry I reieve your letter I didn't belive it at first but with Lily's Magickal Promise he has to be true in saying I am very shocked and surprised but me and Narcissa would to say we love you and want you to come to Malfoy manor now your home my son you will not be harmed I swear it on my magic and that your other father's and godparents have accepted an invitation here over the summer. Oh and Narcissa said she'll spoilt you rotten before you arrive she wants to take you shopping that she will treat you as her son as well and p.s call me Luc or Father if you like".**

The next letter was from Dark lord

" Harry my son and heir when I got this letter I must say I was very surprised and also pleased that I have an heir Lucius has insisted that I stay at Malfoy manor as we would be half brothers now because of you my heir don't worry I swear on my magick I will not harm you also I am looking forward to learning about the real you I know you wear a mask you are a true snake to trick the headmaster and Slytherin into believing your a pure lion also you get the vampire part from me and Severus we are both vampires so we can help you when the time comes love your father also I want you to call me father or dad if your not ready call me Tom.

This made harry smile he final had people who cared and loved him

the next letter was from Sirius& Remus as they are together as mates

"Dear our Son, Harry we were surprised with your letter and Lily's and are very happy that we now have a son to call our own Remus and I fainted when we read the letters Greyback is hear and reads first and laughed and gave the letter to me first then Remus he says he's proud to be Grandfather to a strong cub and he thinks you'd make a fine Wolf Cub and when the time come will help you with your father and I to get you through you transformations we love you cub/pup and were all at the Malfoy's see you soon love your fathers and godfather.

Harry laughed at the thought of Sirius and Remus fainted and wiped a tear from his eye.

Next there was a letter from Draco and Severus

Dear Son/ Brother,

When we read your and Lily's letter we also died of shock but we are happy and want to welcome you to the family and we apologize for our past mistakes and ask if you would forgive us and if we could start again we care for you and love you and Sev your father is making a potion to show your true appearance also I and My father will help with you Veela side Love your father and brother.

Minerva/Poppy,

Dearest child we are sorry about what that old coot and Wesley's have done to you plus Granger know that we will always be by your side in this war and we love you dearly and will be at the Malfoy's helping decorating your room Poppy says to make sure you eat while your at the Dursley's those filthy muggles and that she will explain to the others about your … situation there you WILL never be going back there again you are important to us you are our godchild see you soon child love Min and Poppy.

Harry wiped tears from his eyes and swore for crying he when to the leaving feast were Draco and Snape are smiling happily scaring and terrifying follow students some busted out crying and some fainted at the site Minerva whispered to Severus making him laugh and looked to Harry with an emotion that usually was hate but now love. Dumbledore sat confused but smiled anyway see everyone so cheerful.

On the way home on the Hogwarts express Fred and George came in and looked at Harry with Hugh grins on their faces and smiled then hugged Harry Fred " Harry we got your letter and then we told Molly Weasley that we disowned them as family and then … "

George " Bellatrix and Regulus Black adopted us as they can't have kids we have the same godparents as you!". Harry grinned " That's brilliant I'm so happy for you but what about Hogwarts

next years your last year". Fred " Sev is making a de aging potion we'll be the same age as you we'll have 4 years left in Hogwarts don't forget wizard's who have creature blood don't become adults until 25 don't know why though but I think its great". Harry " That's great but wait why creature blood do you have?". George " Though the adoption we'll be Vampire just like you fathers and our new mother and father we're going to get trained just like you brother".

Harry hugged them " Were a proper family now I'll see you in a week my fathers are going to make a fake real copy of me and make it look like an accident that I died in a fire at my relatives Harry Potter will be dead and I will start my new life and none will be the wiser". Fred and George " Brilliant!" George " What is your true name then?" Harry " Mmm Harry Prince Malfoy Riddle Black" " In Hogwarts I'll be called Harrison Malfoy Riddle Black Prince"

As the train came to a stop Harry hugged them both and told them he would see them soon and not to cause too much trouble which they promised nothing there at the platform was Vernon Dursley larger then ever he growled " Hurry up BOY!" Harry growled at him and stuck his wand in Vernon's fat neck " Don't you ever!. "Call me boy I have a name and also I can use magic now as I come of age soon he lied "sweetly Vernon paled Harry " Don't worry though next week i'm leaving and will never be bothering you again all I ask is that I be left alone and fed for the week I'll pay you £500 pound if you do as I say and leave me alone at the end of the week and another £100 if you keep Dudley in check and no bother me also no chores what do you say?" he grinned

Vernon thought it over and smiled like Christmas came early make it £700 hundred and i'll do as you asked bo..Harry" he said sweetly.

3 day later Harry left and went to knockturn ally He went into a wand shop a tall fat bloke stood there and narrowed his eyes " You boy what do you want here are you going to be buying anything here if not get out!" he spat Harry walked over " Yes sir I am I want 2 wands without tracers and my magickal trace or tracker deactived". The man spoke happily " It will be expensive and the wands wont be cheap our you sure you can afford this boy?" Harry glared and growled " I asure you that I can afford these I am after all a rich proud blood heir and I won't tell you who I am I don't want to be traced here by the … light" he sneered the man laughed " Of course young sir drink this first".

Harry " What is it?" the man said coldly " Take off and hides your magickal trace". Harry drank it and coughed " Thats the most horrible potion I have ever drank" he said coldy The man chuckled " I agree not nice stuff but it works a treat" next Harry tried out different wands he ended up getting custom made ones his first one was made of Hawthorn wood and Veela Blood his second is very illegal Blood wood and Basilisk tears. He then bought a forest box that had a false bottom and had inside a 6 arch forest and training ground it also contain small and medium sized creatures and animal harmless also it fixed itself against magic or anything else and the only way you could get in is if you were keyed in it also was warded it would make a good place for his and Remus and Fenrir transformation and for vampire training and having fun it also had a small lake.

He went home 5 days later it was time to leave he picked up all his things paid the Dursley's outside Severus, Lucuis, Sirius and Remus were waiting for him with Narcissa who smiled at him.

Narcissa " Harry dear are you ready to go shopping then come home?".Harry grinned and nodded.

Chapter 2- No longer a Potter

Harry took Narcissa hand and kissed it and smiled I'm ready mother lets go shopping then go home I look forward to see my brothers and other family".

Lucius smiled and looked at his son "Come on son I'll apparate you there".

Harry nodded " Thank you father and he looked at Severus and spoke softly " I forgive you father if you me". Severus smiled and nodded and hugged his son then Sirius and Remus shouted " We're getting old here lets go shopping". They all laughed they arrived at knockturn ally Narcissa bought Harry hundreds of clothes and Harry changed into pureblood robes and Sirius bought Harry a new broom and pranks

Remus got Harry books on Potions and healing spells and creature inheritance book

Lucius bought harry a coat of arms and more jewellery

Severus bought harry Potions kit and told Harry he could get a snake

Harry went into the pet shop and saw a pure black snake he hissed in parseltougue

" _**Do you want to come with me". The snake hissed back " Your a speaker young serpent lord … Yes I will go with you my name is Black Crimson".**_

_**Harry " I like it nice name"**_**_Black crimson " Thanks young master I am not a normal snake I have special abilities I can heal people and I have very strong venom and I can speak with people who aren't speakers in our ancient language_****_"_**

_**Harry " Your going to be a great familiar".**_

He let Black Crimson wrap round his arm and he patted her

They returned to Malfoy manor were everyone was waiting for them they got in and Harry sat down beside Minerva and poppy who was currently casting a medi charm and checking harry over Poppy looked at the results " Mmm your more healthier then usual but your still under weight your going to need to eat more". Harry sighed " I know and I will don't worry poppy". Fred and George came in but they looked totally different they are shorter but still taller then Harry and there Ginger hair now long and black and there face pale white with a hint of colour they looked beautiful they looked really strong and there body's firm there teeth a tat pointed there eyes dark and mysterious there faces looked a lot like Bellatrix's. Harry grinned and shouted " WOW you's look amazing you look so much like your mother good job Bella you should be proud and also Regulus " That we are godson they will be very dashing when there older they'll give Hogwarts ladies a fright". Tom Riddle " You look very dashing yourself son in those robes". Harry " Thank you father … I'm father can I please get to see what I truly look like?" Using his puppy eyes how could anyone say no Tom smiled " Yes of course I'm sorry to learn you won't have my sister's eyes any more but at least you won't be recognized" Harry smiled and took the potion Severus gave him " Thanks for the potion dad hopeful I won't get your nose" Severus playful glared and the rest of the room laughed Draco was holding his sides Minerva " He does have a point there Severus". Sev growled Harry felt himself beginning to change

he felt he was growing taller and a tad wider he's hair grow Blonde near white like Draco's his eyes turned into a Dark chocolate brown his features were a mix between Sirius and Tom he got his build from Remus and his eyes gave of an orange tint.

Everyone gasped Fenrir " He has an orange tint in his eyes that means he's going to be a wolf cub Remus son I am so proud to call this young cub my Grand cub".

Remus smiled " He seems Harry cub you've inherited my wolf genes".

Harry grinned " That's great I can come change with you two now".

Sirius " You also have a good mixture from all of us he seems you have Malfoy's hair"

Lucius nodded proudly " And a mixture of Remus and Severus eyes" Severus nodded and then smiled saying " Well you haven't got my nose but you do have Tom and Sirius and My features" he said Proudly Tom " But you have Lily's cheeks and lips and Remus built". Harry looked in the mirror " I got to admit I look hot I like the real me and it seems I've filled out".

Poppy " You look very healthy Harry and may I say you look handsome".

Minerva " I agree you look an even mixture of your fathers". Fred " Are you still going to become an animagus you won't be able went your birthday hits we did ours before the adoption I'm a black Panther just like dad" he changed and turned back George " I'm a cheetah just like mum" he changed and turned back Harry laughed and Severus gave Harry the potion after five minutes it started to work in a black puff of smoke Harry turned into a basilisk snake everyone cast a shield round their eyes so by looking at harry they wouldn't be killed if their eyes met. He changed back harry " That was so cool" Then again he changed this time into a small Dark Brown werewolf cub Remus looked in awe " He's a..." Fenrir sniffed and smiled " A werewolf cub my cub yes that means he can turn at will he'll be very useful to our pack". Remus still locked shocked so did everyone else. Draco " He has 2 Animagus that's so cool". Harry changed again " This is great but why am I only a cub not like you or father" looking at Remus Fenrir " Well grand-cub you see you don't become an adult till your 25 so in our pack your the a baby cub". Harry growled " Not fair". The whole room laughed then Harry felt strange and began to change again in a big magickal light shocking everybody including making his fathers faint Harry was a beautiful black storm phoenix very very rare people didn't think they existed any more and there was their godson and son a bloody phoenix Severus recovered first " How your core's Dark how can you be a bloody phoenix?". Harry changed back " Ah father that's because my phoenix is dark everyone thinks phoenix's are light creatures but that's only for some types no one knows this but my phoenix is the darkest creature you can get also powerful". Tom was amazed " How did you fined out about that?" Harry smirked " Salazar's book mum left for me in our value". Harry " I think am going to change again into a Dragon but a Green and Black one Draco " Cool he's got a dragon like us father!" looking at Lucius smirked " Indeed he does he's a Malfoy" he said proudly and raised his head and Harry changed back " So I'm a Dragon, Phoenix, Werewolf cub, Basilisk and a …. Oh no! I'm also a bloody . . .". he changed again into a small Black tabby kitten Sirius, Tom, Remus, Fenrir, Severus, Lucuis and Draco busted out laughing Fred and George holding there sides while Minerva and Poppy went " AWWW he's soo cute" Harry changed back and growled " I'm not even a cat!"

Minerva smiled " But you do make a cute kitten good for disguise". Harry " Hmm I didn't think about that I guess its OK wow I can't believe I have 5 forms" Tom " Yes it's very rare to have more than to I my self have 5 the same as you son". " Minerva " Everyone in this room not including Fenrir or Remus have more than one form". Tom " Harry son are you up to helping with are plan before we kill Harry Potter forever?" Harry nodded " Sure can't wait".

Remus took poly juice potion and a heavy extremely strong glamour on not even Dumbledore would be able to see through it Harry couched Remus telling him answers they my ask him and by the next morning they were ready. Minerva and Remus poly- juiced as Harry Potter were walking down the street and Harry and Lucius and Severus with Draco were helping their son and brother make his will at the goblin bank the will wrote " I Harry James Potter being of sound mind and body here by write my will I have requested Minerva, Poppy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Grey back, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley,

Molly Weasley, Fred, George and Dumbledore as I am no longer I wish to have witnesses and to sort out my vaults and this will can't be made void or changed and no other will after this day and time in the witnesses of the goblins and my blood oath I leave Sirius 500,000 gallons and my pranks set with the marauders map and Sirius I know this is hard but they are yours now I won't be needing them to Remus Lupin I always saw you as my second father and I will always be your cub so I heard by leave you 700,000 gallons and 8 arches of forest area and James Potter your dear friend and my dad's invisible cloak the same goes for all of you I don't want anything return to me or my value it is yours now that I Harry James Potter is gone To Professor Snape I leave you 800,000 gallons as I know how much I bugged you and for what James did I also have an apologise from him in writing you can check to see if its real which it is please accept it for me your brat and most hated student Harry James Potter To Fenrir Grey Pack you are Remus father and that would make you like my god father I know how hard it I for dark creatures or people with creature inheritance to live and survive in the wizarding world so I gave to you 800,000 gallons and part of the forbidden forest with the cottages there and the lake as I am the heir of Griffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir which means I own Hogwarts which mean I decide who is allow to be accepted in I wish for Minerva Mcgongall to become Headmistress of Hogwarts and that any student or wizarding child be allowed in and to have special help or treatment for students with creature blood or conditions including werewolves and have regular home assessments and also professors with creature blood or conditions can also apply and get a job at Hogwarts as long as they can control themselves and get treated regularly Minerva I want you to become Headmistress of Hogwarts and while you read this Lady Hogwarts herself has keyed you in and you are now the proud owner of Hogwarts as I give Minerva, Poppy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Grey back, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fred and George a Protection necklace that is very unique only the person can take it off by free will and not pressured or made to it also has very special powerful spells worked into them that are Powerful Shields, Occlumency, can tell what person and who tried or did cast a spell or charm or potion on you, it has a powerful and strong healing potion with a potion that can slow down time when you are in serious danger of being injured, a communicate spell so you can talk to each other, also a charm that detects any potions that are near you that someone intended to use on you or that they have been hidden, also a rebound spell and fills your reserves for a limited time, a tracker that tells you wear each other are and a spell that stops most unforgivable and an allergy to sliver preventer and spell absorber with lastly a very strong and powerful pain reducer and muscle relaxer built in which it can tell when needed with a port key all you say is or think " Love is the strongest magick of all". Now back to the point Lucius Malfoy you are the head of the school board I know we've had are differences but I would like if you could put a few string so that Hogwarts will have added subjects in Animal/Creature Studies with I would like Remus with Hagrid to teach

Pure blood mangers and lesson I would like Narcissa Malfoy to teach

Survival/Hunting Studies I would like Fenrir and Remus to teach

Pureblood politics and history / dark arts Lucius Malfoy with Severus Snape

Weapons training and fighting techniques by Bellatrix and her husband

as she has been now clear of all crimes of being a death eater and killer with Sirius black and Barty crouch Jr from now I had a talk with the head of magick and minister and law maker Mrs bones and they agree

Theories on unforgivable and law of magic Barty Crouch Jr

Also that students instead of having houses that there will be 3 houses and all students will be tested for their core magic which then will put them in Dragons – Light magickal core Snakes- Dark magickal core and Unicorn – Undecided

Draco I give to you and your family 900,000 gallons each

Barty Crouch 470,000 gallons Fred and George 720,000 gallons Luna 200,000 gallons and a letter private from me Neville 200,000 gallons from me and a private letter

Bellatrix and her husband 400,000 gallons Poppy 850,000 gallons and being a professor doing Magickal healing study's I have two helpers to help you in the medi bay when needed

Molly I heard what you did to Fred and George shame on you for this none of you family or order get anything not a single knut also I own your house now and I get it to Bellatrix to do as she pleases Ron I have only one thing to say to you Fame and money isn't everything and you have lost the most two important people you could ever want Fred and George who are now blood adopted and I have made show that not you or Dumbledore will ever gain custody of them

Hermione I thought you were smart but I find myself knowing your nothing but a Hufflepuff and you'll probably end up with Ron congrats. Lastly Dumbledore I can only say I'm sorry I didn't can a chance to forfill the prophecy all I can say is good luck without me and you are getting nothing and I wish for Dumbledore magic to be striped and for him to be send to Azkaban all the prove is there and you magic will be gone …. now congrats your now a squib and will be banished from Hogwarts and these people sitting here homes you are not allow to come near any of them so mote it be or you will die including the weasley's or order and also the people sent to Azkaban Lucius will help the Minster of magic to see if they were put away wrong and 12 million gallons will be taken out of the weasley's and Dumbledore and order for not being able to keep there oath not including Minerva or Severus and that your crimes be in the newspaper for all to see that the leader of the light isn't so light and that my Manor's be gaven to Mr. Tom Riddle with my library of books to Hagrid you can have Hedwig my owl look after her well and a wand as you were innocent of your crimes Dumbledore set you up as he hates magickal creatures and 789,000 gallons to you may you use it well with your half brother also your pets you own are now legal you know which one good bye love from Harry James Potter Enjoy and please don't grieve for me have fun.

Chapter 3 – Burn baby burn

Harry had finished his will when Dumbledore and the Wesley's turned up he saw Remus and Minerva talking to them Harry walked up to them as his father's stood proudly Dumbledore " Hello young man who might you be? Harry smiled shyly " Hello sir, I'm Harrison are you are?".

Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly " I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry also known as Dumbledore" Remus " Hello I'm Harry Potter" he put out his hand who Harrison shook Ron looked jealous " What's your last name … Harrison are you Prueblood or Muggleborn or Halfblood" he sneered Harrison " Well I don't really want to tell you my last name you'll judge me for my fathers but … I'm Prueblood I only found out a couple of days ago". He sighed Dumbledore " You said fathers does that mean you have more then one Harrison?"

Harrison " Yes sir it does you see my mother was a Prueblood witch she was very powerful but she didn't have a husband as he died killed by … he who must not be named he was forced to become a death eater and when he would must be named threatened his wife he quit and when into hiding my mother wanted a baby as she feared her line and title would be wiped out so you want to a bar and got hair and blood for different men 5 of them the first one was Lucius Malfoy the Second was Severus Snape and the third was Sirius Black and forth Remus Lupin and the fifth I haven't found yet my mother knew she had to have a baby who was powerful and strong to survive and help the survivor of the wizarding world defeat he who must not be named the potion to allowed her to do this was very ancient and recipe lost forever I received a letter explaining everything that happened the day I was born she gave my away to a muggle family who recently passed away she wrote a letter to each of my fathers explaining everything that found me and bought me home I've only been in this world a few days

My father Sev said my last name is Harrison Malfoy Prince Black" he left out the Riddle as the old coot would know who his fifth father was

Ron hissed " You're none but a filthy jr death eater!"Molly looked at him " You look very like you're fathers a mixture of all of them" Harrison nodded Dumbledore " Well my boy you should be schooled at Hogwarts one of you're father's work there he's the head of Slytherin"

Harrison " Really!? I didn't know". Minerva " What form do you think you'd be sorted into?"

Harrison " Remus thinks I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw like my mother but Sirius said I'll be Griffindor as my Animagus is a phoenix I found out with accident magic but Lucius and Sev thinks I'll be in Slytherin which I like the idea of" Harry " Your a Phoenix Animaigus !?" Harrison " Yeah"

Ron " You're lieing! You just a Slimy Slytherin!" he hissed Harry " Ron stop it be nice you never know he could be the 4th member of are gang" which made Ron more angry Dumbledore thought " Hmmm I sense he is very powerful and he would be prefect to the cause might even help defeat tom

this day is working out well another member to the order and light if he is a phoenix then he will come in handy to us and he could never be turn to the dark as his core is light like a phoenix lets see if he's telling the truth" Dumbledore " Now Ronald let the boy prove himself can you show us putting a private spell up so no one else could see but them" Harrison did and become a beautiful storm phoenix everyone was impressed or gaping Dumbledore eyes twinkled brightly then ever seen Ron spat " What! But your a snake!" Dumbledore glared at him he didn't want to put Harrison off going to Hogwarts or helping Harry " Mr Weasley that is enough!" Ron lowered his head Harry smiled " That means were cousins Sirius is my godfather and Remus is like a father to me I can't wait to get to know each other hey what day were you born?" Harrison "12th June 1997 that was the day were my mother was killed my father told he must be name three time he would not allow his wife to join and become a murder like him" a small tear leaked out his eye and ran down his cheek Dumbledore now thought more " 12th of June 1997 same day as Harry he also Forfills the prophecy … but that could mean I'm working on the wrong boy sure it could also mean Neville but his nearly a squib no way he could be him I'll need to talk with the boy more first get Potter away maybe Harrison was the actual boy who lived as Tom killed his parents but no him he survived just that Harry but Harry killed tom instead I'll train both boys then see who comes out on top. Dumbledore " That's very interesting Harrison and I'm sorry for your loss"

Minerva smiled " It seems your fathers are coming Snape and Mr Malfoy

Severus looked down at his son and smiled " Harrison! What have we told you about running off like that you could of ended up in knockturn ally or losted" Harrison " I'm sorry father and dad I just wanted to look around I swear I ran into Mr. Dumbledore and Harry Potter" Severus looked at Harry and sneered "I see …" he looked at Potter " What are you doing here Potter?!" he spat Dumbledore smiled " Severus please Harry just getting his stuff for going back to Hogwarts then Minerva is taken him home were he belongs" Snape " Yeah to be a spoilt prince getting waited on hand and foot". Harry shouted " At least I'm not a greasy git and wash my hair!" Minerva " Boy's you will stop this at once now Harry we have shopping to do no more wasting time its dangerous out here!" they walked away while Harry said goodbye to Ron and went into a shop Lucuis "That boy has a nerve talking to you that way my Draco or Harrison have better manners" he raised his head and put a hand of Harrison shoulder Severus " Bloody Griffindor!" Dumbledore eyes still Twinkled " Ah Severus and Mr Malfoy you have a wonderful son here is he going to be going to Hogwarts this year?". Severus narrowed his eyes " We haven't decided yet he doesn't know much about the wizaring world and we are trying to catch him up and help him he doesn't even know how to act that a Pureblood yet" he frowned Dumbledore thought " Well if you send him to Hogwarts this year I'll allow Lucius to come help with extra training with Remus as Black is still on the ran you both can train Harry as well. Lucius and Snape " What you want us to train Potter as well ….

fine but only if Draco is involved as well" they said cunningly Dumbledore thought this over " Brilliant news I'll get Hogwarts to add rooms for yous good day gentlemen" and walked away popping a lemon drop into his mouth Severus and Lucius grinned and Harry said " That was too easy the old fool won't know what hit him". The next 5 weeks that work on making a fake copy of harry the older version and made a plan Tom informed only his inner circle and family of the events that has taken place he was 11 O'clock at night 11th June Lucius and Severus with Tom and Bellatrix with Sirius and Remus and of course Harry and Draco along with Fenrir and Minerva they dragged in Harry fake body and Severus used " Crucio" Harrison " Diffindo" Lucuis " Explusio" Tom " Crucio several times" and laughed darkly Bellatrix used her knives Remus "Immobilus" Sirius " Incendio" Draco "Everte Statum" Minerva " Serpensortia" Harry " Avada Kedavra" a green bolt bursted out of Harrison wand and hit the fake body dead in the head creating the scar which now wasn't on Harrison head sense his parentage potion Draco " You You just you an unforgivable"

Harrison " Indeed I did" Draco " How the bloody hell did you do that so easy?!" Harrison " I'm very powerful and my core is very dark" he said calmly Severus " I can't believe you actually did that and you don't even look tired" shocked Vernon came out holding a Gun " What are you Freaks! Doing on at my house". He turned a deep shade of purple Harry grinned " Expluso!" " Crucio" "Legillimens" Tom " Crucio" " Legillimens" " Incarcerous" Severus " Curcio" Bellatrix " Curcio"

Draco " Curcio" " Legillimens" " Serpensoria" Minerva " Petrificus Totalus" " "Curcio" " Explusio" Remus " Crucio|" Sirius " Crucio" Draco " Avada Kedavra!" a blast of green light hit Vernon and now Lucius was shocked ½ hour later the house was wreaked and cleaned of magic and set on fire with samples of Harry blood Poppy gave them they went home laughing Harrison and the rest celebrated and the next evening Harrison came down stairs and went to the kitchen were his fathers and godparents waited for him Draco spoke as sound as Harrison entered the room " Hey Harrison you look awful" Harrison growled quietly " No kidding I feel it what time is it?"

Sirius " 5 o'clock pup are you alright Drakes right you don't look good". Harrison " I'm fine have you got any idea what day it is?". Tom " Lets see the day after yesterday" Draco " Oh shit ….!" he panicked before rushing to his brothers side Fred " What's up Drake?" concerned Draco never cursed Lucius " Dragon is some thing wrong?" Draco paled further poppy ran a scanning spell on Draco " Hmm he seems fine he seems worried" Remus " Come on Drake you making us worried?"

Draco " Have you completely lost your minds off course I'm not alright have you all forgotten what today means?" everyone scratched their head until Severus caught on and paled dramatical "Bloody Hell how could we all forget oh Harrison I'm so sorry" he ran over to his son who was smiling

Tom was next to catch on " Damn it everyone today is Harrison birthday". Sirius " Oh pup I'm soo sorry I forgot". Harrison " Oh so all of you remembered then well I have another 4 hours to burn before my inheritance comes so what's the plan? Draco " Plan! What plan!" Harrison grinned " Well in another 4 hours I won't be human any more and until I get control of the vampire, veela and wolf inside of me no ones going to have much fun so lets have the best 4 hours possible before I become cranky and moody. Remus smiled "What would you like to do cub?" Harrison " I wrote a list 1. Go to the beach 2. Go to a muggle Zoo 3. Meet your and Fenrir pack 4. Get Muggle ice cream 5. Go for a run in our forest 6. Prank muggles 7. Go read my will 8. Get pictures during the will and after and a family photo in our animagus forms and family forms before sun down

Sirius " Sounds great pup" Bellatrix looked at Harrison " Do I have to go?" she pouted

Harrison grinned " Yeah" Fred and George " What's a beach?" Harrison " You'll see" with an evil smile scaring them they all apparate to a hot beach in Spain Harrison yelled " Last one in the water is a Hufflepuff!" he ran and they all for the water laughing Fred was last " I'm not a Hufflepuff !"

they enjoyed themselves taking pictures Harrison buried a sleeping tom in the sand Tom awoke " Get me out of here now! Who ever put me in here will be Cursioed into insanity!" Harrison ran up to him and took a picture as Tom yelled and ranted at him Lucius and Draco had a running contest Bellatrix and her husband built sandcastles and then destroyed them and then she destroy other peoples and laughed Fred and George while busy pranking Severus who scared them by laughing

At the Zoo they saw hundreds of animals and Remus and Fenrir saw the wolves and decided to let them escape while Harry and Tom let loose the snakes Minerva loved the lions and bought lots of lion teddies next they all got ice cream Remus, Draco, Harrison, Severus, Minerva, Tom nearly fall off there chairs laughing at Sirius who got brain freeze then they pranked the muggles Lucius found it the funniest as Tom held his sides next they went to Remus and Fenrir pack and they loved Harrison they new baby cub the mother wolves were babying him calling him cute and awww making Harrison growl angrily every else laughed and said his growl was cute next they got photos of there forms and Harry informed Bellatrix and Barty crouch jr and the rest of what the will said well most of it not about what they were getting as they when into the goblin bank his godparents and fathers hugged Harrison as he waited outside he saw that Dumbledore and the Weasley with Granger were already inside Ron " What are they doing here?!" he spat Goblin" They are included in the will Mr. Weasley now be quite or you'll be throw out Mr. Potter paid me a great deal for reading his will First " I Harry James Potter being of sound mind and body here by write my will I have requested Minerva, Poppy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Grey back, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley,

Molly Weasley, Fred, George and Dumbledore as I am no longer I wish to have witnesses and to sort out my vaults and this will can't be made void or changed and no other will after this day and time in the witnesses of the goblins and my blood oath I leave Sirius 500,000 gallons and my pranks set with the marauders map and Sirius I know this is hard but they are yours now I won't be needing them to Remus Lupin I always saw you as my second father and I will always be your cub so I heard by leave you 700,000 gallons and 8 arches of forest area and James Potter your dear friend and my dad's invisible cloak the same goes for all of you I don't want anything return to me or my value it is yours now that I Harry James Potter is gone To Professor Snape I leave you 800,000 gallons as I know how much I bugged you and for what James did I also have an apologise from him in writing you can check to see if its real which it is please accept it for me your brat and most hated student Harry James Potter To Fenrir Grey Pack you are Remus father and that would make you like my god father I know how hard it I for dark creatures or people with creature inheritance to live and survive in the wizarding world so I gave to you 800,000 gallons and part of the forbidden forest with the cottages there and the lake as I am the heir of Griffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir which means I own Hogwarts which mean I decide who is allow to be accepted in I wish for Minerva Mcgongall to become Headmistress of Hogwarts and that any student or wizarding child be allowed in and to have special help or treatment for students with creature blood or conditions including werewolves and have regular home assessments and also professors with creature blood or conditions can also apply and get a job at Hogwarts as long as they can control themselves and get treated regularly Minerva I want you to become Headmistress of Hogwarts and while you read this Lady Hogwarts herself has keyed you in and you are now the proud owner of Hogwarts as I give Minerva, Poppy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Grey back, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fred and George a Protection necklace that is very unique only the person can take it off by free will and not pressured or made to it also has very special powerful spells worked into them that are Powerful Shields, Occlumency, can tell what person and who tried or did cast a spell or charm or potion on you, it has a powerful and strong healing potion with a potion that can slow down time when you are in serious danger of being injured, a communicate spell so you can talk to each other, also a charm that detects any potions that are near you that someone intended to use on you or that they have been hidden, also a rebound spell and fills your reserves for a limited time, a tracker that tells you wear each other are and a spell that stops most unforgivable and an allergy to sliver preventer and spell absorber with lastly a very strong and powerful pain reducer and muscle relaxer built in which it can tell when needed with a port key all you say is or think " Love is the strongest magick of all". Now back to the point Lucius Malfoy you are the head of the school board I know we've had are differences but I would like if you could put a few string so that Hogwarts will have added subjects in Animal/Creature Studies with I would like Remus with Hagrid to teach

Pure blood mangers and lesson I would like Narcissa Malfoy to teach

Survival/Hunting Studies I would like Fenrir and Remus to teach

Pureblood politics and history / dark arts Lucius Malfoy with Severus Snape

Weapons training and fighting techniques by Bellatrix and her husband

as she has been now clear of all crimes of being a death eater and killer with Sirius black and Barty crouch Jr from now I had a talk with the head of magick and minister and law maker Mrs bones and they agree

Theories on unforgivable and law of magic Barty Crouch Jr

Also that students instead of having houses that there will be 3 houses and all students will be tested for their core magic which then will put them in Dragons – Light magickal core Snakes- Dark magickal core and Unicorn – Undecided

Draco I give to you and your family 900,000 gallons each

Barty Crouch 470,000 gallons Fred and George 720,000 gallons Luna 200,000 gallons and a letter private from me Neville 200,000 gallons from me and a private letter

Bellatrix and her husband 400,000 gallons Poppy 850,000 gallons and being a professor doing Magickal healing study's I have two helpers to help you in the medi bay when needed

Molly I heard what you did to Fred and George shame on you for this none of you family or order get anything not a single knut also I own your house now and I get it to Bellatrix to do as she pleases Ron I have only one thing to say to you Fame and money isn't everything and you have lost the most two important people you could ever want Fred and George who are now blood adopted and I have made show that not you or Dumbledore will ever gain custody of them

Hermione I thought you were smart but I find myself knowing your nothing but a Hufflepuff and you'll probably end up with Ron congrats. Lastly Dumbledore I can only say I'm sorry I didn't can a chance to forfill the prophecy all I can say is good luck without me and you are getting nothing and I wish for Dumbledore magic to be striped and for him to be send to Azkaban all the prove is there and you magic will be gone …. now congrats your now a squib and will be banished from Hogwarts and these people sitting here homes you are not allow to come near any of them so mote it be or you will die including the weasley's or order and also the people sent to Azkaban Lucius will help the Minster of magic to see if they were put away wrong and 12 million gallons will be taken out of the weasley's and Dumbledore and order for not being able to keep there oath not including Minerva or Severus and that your crimes be in the newspaper for all to see that the leader of the light isn't so light and that my Manor's be gaven to Mr. Tom Riddle with my library of books to Hagrid you can have Hedwig my owl look after her well and a wand as you were innocent of your crimes Dumbledore set you up as he hates magickal creatures and 789,000 gallons to you may you use it well with your half brother also your pets you own are now legal you know which one good bye love from Harry James Potter Enjoy and please don't grieve for me have fun.

Minerva cried " Thank you Harry" Ron was furious " That Bastard! How dare he" Dumbledore growled angrily " No this can't happen" Goblin " Indeed it has been done" he sneered " Squib"

Severus cried also the rest of his fathers and godparents even Fenrir Greyback

Goblin " Will you do all asks?" they nodded there heads and walked out and saw their Harrison waiting there he was paler and sweating with a hugh smile on his face

Severus rushed over to him and huged him with the others Minerva " Thank you Harrison your doing good she touched his face and froze …. Harrison your soo cold" she almost said in a whisper

Harrison " I know … I'll be fine its started lets go home". They apparate home with Harrison in Remus arms they rushed him in and put him on the sofa Poppy and the ones who said and got a copy of the will rushed in Fred and George " Harrison! … What's wrong with him!"they cried Bellatrix and her husband rushed over to them " Shhh its normal for any pure blood inheritance yous were adopted and bitten yous didn't go through what Harrison has too". Draco had tears running down had face and held Harrison hand as he begin twisting and turning all his grand parents couldn't do anything but comfort him and tell him he was going to be ok. His transformation would take 6 hours to complete fully Tom sat Harrison up as he wiped tears from his eyes Harrison hands clenched into fists he keep holding his breath from trying to stop the painful screams Poppy " Harrison let it out you'll hurt yourself if you need to scream! As she when into nurse mode Harrison let out an almighty scream that broke all their hearts Fred,George,Draco and Narcissa were crying the other weren't doing much better Harrison " Drake his voice scratchy from screaming your going to need to let go" Draco " Never! I won't Harrison" his voice shaky Harrison shaky stood on his feet and his legs when Draco caught him " What are you doing!?" Harrison smiled " I know what inheritance this is coming first its my wolf!" he screamed again " Draco, Remus I need help getting out of these clothes and all of you want I turn go into you Animagus forms that's an order I will not hurt you my father and Fenrir will be alright I can already sense they my pack and my alphas". Remus helped get Harrison top half off while Draco the bottom as they finished Draco heard painful cracks and tried to get to his brother again Lucius took hold of him " No dragon you can't help him there's nothing we can do" as more screams broke out getting more painful then before each time worse then the other Minerva and poppy in floods of tears Remus " the first time is always the worst but fades near the end" he sighed Fenrir comforted his own son " shh cub he's strong he'll be alright he's already more then half way there there all turned into there Animagus forms ½ hour later a loud piercing scream echoed from the room Harrison was an 6ft9 werewolf cub he was Dark brown with bits of black he Growled and stood shaky on his legs a of a sudden Draco game out of his Animagus form Remus and Fenrir stood in front of him as Harrison turned and spotted Draco He Howled and walked showily over to them Remus pulled out his wand and shouted " Draco what have you done you fool!" Fenerir growled at Harrison to stay back everyone else changed back Draco tried he's best to get past them Harry knew Draco was his mate his bonded to be he looked at Remus and Remus looked at him Draco turned into his veela and whimpered Harrison bowed and growled warning at them they still didn't move Lucius now got in the way " Harrison don't hurt Drake he's your brother" he begged Draco hissed at all of them and whimpered for Harrison closeness " He's MINE he's Mine!" he squeaked Harrison felt Draco's panicked and pushed throw Remus and Fenrir even Lucius and Draco held onto Harrison for dear life whimpering Harrison held Draco and growled at everyone to move away Lucius, Sirius " Why isn't Harrison attacking!?" panicking for Draco Poppy,Minerva,Tom,Remus and Fenrir now understood and was about to tell them when Harry bit Draco and Draco bit Harry Lucius fainted

Narcissa knew " My sons are going to get married we have a wedding to plan!"

Sirius then fainted Remus woke Sirius First while Narcissa woke Lucius " Drake oh gods he's been bit he going to die!" panicking Narcissa " Shh are little Veela and Wolf are Bonded to be dear"

which caused Lucius to faint again just then Harry started to change back and let go off Draco who squeaked Fenrir,Remus,Sirius,Tom and Lucius had to try calm Draco down as his magic was becoming uncontrolled Draco " I want my mate!"He screamed over and over Narcissa " Shh Dragon it's ok he's fine. Lucius used his Veela smell to calm his son down into a peaceful sleep and put him to bed Harry screamed continually until he changed back he was even paler and he grew more taller there was a burst of golden yellow magic that filled the air the other watch in awe at the power and control he was now on his feet Fred and George rush over Bellatrix shouted at them " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Fred teeth lengthen and his eyes black the same with George " He's our mate" they hissed Shocking Bella and her husband " And our Dragon we have already shared a bond with" shocking Lucius as well Harry whimpered and Fred and George hissed at them poppy shook her head " Went this is all finish were going to have a hard to trying to get near Harrison".


End file.
